Price, Utah
|elevation_m = 1715 |elevation_ft = 5627 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 39 |latm = 36 |lats = 0 |latNS = N |longd = 110 |longm = 48 |longs = 24 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 84501 |area_code = 435 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 49-62030 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 2411491 |website = |footnotes = }} Price is a city in Carbon County, Utah, United States. The city is home to the USU-College of Eastern Utah, as well as the large USU Eastern Prehistoric Museum affiliated with the college. Price is located within short distances from both Nine Mile Canyon and the Manti-La Sal National Forest. The city is noted for its history as a mining town, and its Greek Orthodox/Catholic/Mormon split population. The population was 8,715 at the 2010 census. Price is the county seat of, and largest city in, Carbon County. Geography Price is located at the northwestern edge of the Colorado Plateau. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 4.2 square miles (11.0 km²), all land. The Price River flows by the city, and it is one of several communities near the San Rafael Swell. The city is on U.S. Route 6 and U.S. Route 191, and was one of the communities that was served by the Rio Grande Zephyr. Price is located in an arid climate and features cold winters and relatively moderate summers. The average high in January is 37°F (3°C) and it rises to 90°F (32°C) in July. The low in January averages just 13°F (-11°C), and even in summer the dry climate keeps the nights cool, with an average of just 58°F (14°C). The all-time record high is 110°F (43°C), which was set on August 3, 1918, while the all-time low is -31°F (-35°C), set on December 26, 1924. Price lies in the rain shadow of mountains of central Utah and precipitation averages only 9.24 inches (235mm) annually. Late summer and early fall are the wettest times of year due to the Gulf of California monsoon that brings scattered thunderstorms to the region. The city also sees frequent snow during winter and early spring.Utah Climate Summaries - Price WarehousesUtah Climate Summaries - Price game farm Climate This climatic region is typified by large seasonal temperature differences, with warm to hot (and often humid) summers and cold (sometimes severely cold) winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Price has a humid continental climate, abbreviated "Dfb" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Price, Utah Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 8,402 people, 3,045 households, and 2,085 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,979.7 people per square mile (765.1/km²). There were 3,311 housing units at an average density of 780.2 per square mile (301.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 90.70% White, 0.26% African American, 1.37% Native American, 0.56% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 4.25% from other races, and 2.82% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 10.08% of the population. There were 3,045 households out of which 34.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.2% were married couples living together, 11.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.5% were non-families. 27.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.19. In the city the population was spread out with 27.6% under the age of 18, 15.9% from 18 to 24, 22.5% from 25 to 44, 19.9% from 45 to 64, and 14.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 91.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,687, and the median income for a family was $39,429. Males had a median income of $37,476 versus $21,081 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,313. About 11.4% of families and 15.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.3% of those under age 18 and 11.1% of those age 65 or over. Education in Price is one of 12 sites listed on the National Register of Historic Places]] There are two public elementary schools in Price (Creekview and Castle Heights); 1 junior high, Mont Harmon; 1 high school (Carbon); and 1 alternative high school (Lighthouse). It is also the location of the charter Pinnacle Canyon Academy, which serves grades K-12, as well as the Castle Valley Center for disabled children. Some children located in the Gordon Creek area attend Sally Mauro Elementary in Helper. Price is also the location of the USU-College of Eastern Utah, which has an enrollment of approximately 2,700. Notable people * Harold Arceneaux - a professional basketball player who gained national attention during his collegiate career at Weber State University He played two seasons at the College of Eastern Utah in Price. *Dean and Lynn Fausett, painters of the American west * John D. Fitzgerald - an author known for his The Great Brain series of books for children. * Herman Franks - a former catcher, coach, manager, general manager and scout in American Major League Baseball. * Dave Lauriski - the head of the Mine Safety and Health Administration from 2001 to November 2004. * J. Bracken Lee - a political figure who served as mayor of Price from 1935 to 1947, then governor of the state of Utah from 1949 to 1957, and as mayor of Salt Lake City from 1960 to 1971. * Jean Westwood - a political figure who was the first female chair of the Democratic National Committee and worked on several presidential campaigns. * Cassandra Lynn - model, Playboy Playmate was born in Price. * Scott Woodward - molecular geneticist noted for his work with the discovery of the first genetic marker for cystic fibrosis, as well as with ancient mummy, mammoth, and dinosaur DNA. See also * Cleveland Lloyd Dinosaur Quarry * Helper, Utah * KCBU * National Register of Historic Places listings in Carbon County, Utah References External links * Official Price City Webpage * College of Eastern Utah Prehistoric Museum Category:Cities in Carbon County, Utah Category:Cities in Utah Category:County seats in Utah Category:Settlements established in 1879 Category:Micropolitan areas of Utah